Room for Three
by Eternal Fire
Summary: I'll let the title speak for itself and hope you guys enjoy it. Takes place after episode 309 so don't read it if you haven't gone that far yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. This story is intended for fan enjoyment only. No profit is made from writing this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Room for Three

Nico Robin slowly opened her eyes as the morning sunrise peeked through the small cracks in the hull of the Thousand Sunny. She really didn't want to get up yet since she was so comfortable so she remained where she was and took in her surroundings. She laid her head back down on the shoulder it had been lying on, and a strong, lean arm tightened around her instinctively. She smiled slightly and looked up at the man next to her.

'Luffy,' she said silently.

The young man was dead to the world and snoring softly; Robin actually found that it lulled her to sleep at night. Her eyes trailed over his face, and memories washed through her of the last several years. Luffy had given her so much; he'd allowed her to live when everyone seemed to want her dead! He and his crew had put themselves through hell to save her from the world government, but they'd didn't regret it for one second. They were all nakama, and they would do anything for each other.

For years, Robin did not want to admit that she had feelings for her 'baka of a captain' as Nami had put it; she just thought she felt grateful because he had saved her life. That was why she had never said anything, but the more time went by, the more an ache began to grow in her heart. It didn't matter to her that Luffy was younger than her or that he was so loud. He was the most honorable and noble man she'd ever met, and if anybody had a problem with her wanting to make him happy they could kiss her ass. Robin had not been sure how to breech the subject with her seemingly naïve captain, but thankfully she had some help from the other occupant of their bed.

Her blue eyes fell on the orange-haired young woman sleeping on Luffy's opposite shoulder. Nami was sleeping like a baby, and Luffy's other arm was wrapped around her as tightly as he held Robin.

'I owe her a debt that I can never repay,' and her mind drifted back to the conversation that changed her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crew had been celebrating the third anniversary of the Thousand Sunny's launching. After Sanji had cooked a feast and quite a few pints of alcohol had been consumed, the crew had turned in for the night, and some of the men knew they'd be feeling horrible in the morning.

Robin had been ready to turn in as well when she saw Nami heading for the bow of the ship. Following her roommate and friend, she saw the younger woman place her hand on the bow and gaze out over the ocean.

"Something bothering you, Robin?" Nami asked as she turned her head.

Normally, the older woman wasn't flustered, and she tried not to jump at the question. She actually had something very important to ask Nami, but she wasn't sure how to go about it.

"I have a question I wanted to ask you, Nami, but don't take it the wrong way?"

"Sure, go ahead," the navigator asked with a curious expression.

"How do feel about Luffy?"

"What?"

Nami was taken back by the odd question. She thought that her crewmate might have had too much to drink, but she saw no humor on Robin's face.

"How do I feel about him? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Please answer the question, Nami," the dark-haired beauty pressed.

"Well…I…I…I mean…he's my captain…and he's my friend. He's a real baka sometimes, but he's always there when I need him. He's the only person who's never let me down or lied to me."

"So…do you love him?"

"Are you crazy, Robin?" Nami gawked, but her friend's eyes were dead serious.

"Do you?" she asked again.

"Why are you asking me anyway? Don't tell me…you…Robin…do you?" the navigator's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm not completely sure yet, but I think I do. I thought that I was just grateful to him for saving my life, which is why I waited so long. But, he's given me so many things I never thought I'd have – a place I feel at peace, a place I can come back to, a place I want to come back to. He's given me great friends that I love and cherish, and he makes me laugh a lot – even if it's not out loud. Just being near him makes me happy, and I want to return that happiness to him. I don't know if he'll accept my feelings at all, but I've learned that life is too short to worry about rejection. However, I wanted to ask you about your feelings first," she finished.

"Why would I object to you telling Luffy you love him?" Nami asked nervously, and her hands clenched into fists instinctively.

"You would be the biggest reason why I would never tell Luffy this. You are possibly the closest member of our crew to him, and I know that he cherishes you like no one else does. I don't want to interfere if you want to be with him; you were with him first; and I don't want to jeopardize that. I also am worried about any future children that I may have as well. When Luffy becomes the Pirate King, he would no doubt choose someone to be his queen. If that were me, I would be put under enormous public spectacle. Combined with the reputation I have as a demon already, and I may never want to have children because they may end up getting killed. I…I…I have always wanted to have a family, but I won't curse them to a fate of death!"

Nami was stunned as she listened to her friend talk, and she wanted to cry at Robin's predicament. Furthermore, it forced her to consider her own feelings for her captain. What was Luffy to her? Well…he was…I mean he was…just…Luffy. She didn't know any other way to explain it. Did she really love that strawhat fool? Nami saw all of their adventures flash before her eyes in a matter of seconds – how many times he saved her, how many times he risked his life for her, how many times he comforted her in his own way, how good he made her feel by calling her his nakama, how wonderful it felt being on his ship each day.

She remembered the despair and emptiness inside herself as she'd collapsed to her knees in her home village. She'd nearly lost her mind as she saw all the hard work she'd done to free her village from that bastard Arlong go down the drain because of some greedy marine captain. She remembered grabbing a knife and stabbing herself in her left shoulder trying to rip off the hideous tattoo she'd been forced to get from those damn mermen. Luffy had stopped her tirade, and her temper finally snapped. She screamed at him to leave her alone, to mind his own business, and get the hell off her island. However, something inside her heart told her that he might be able to help her. She'd never begged for anything in her life (not seriously anyway), but she'd asked him for help from the very bottom of her soul. He'd placed his strawhat on top of her head and didn't say a word; he didn't have to.

'Nami…you are my nakama!' he screamed after defeating Arlong, and she'd never felt better in her entire life. She'd cried out of pure happiness, and looking back, she realized that was probably the moment she began to fall for him.

"Robin…I'm a lot like you when it comes to my feelings for Luffy. You and I are alike in that Luffy saved us both from the hell that was our lives. He gave us both something precious – a home."

"You're right, Nami. I never would have thought I'd ever have such great friends – odd that some of them may be," and the two women laughed.

"Luffy may be a loud, meat-loving baka, but he's my loud, meat-loving baka!" Nami said firmly with her red eyes blazing.

"I'm glad you finally realized that," Robin said with a genuine smile, but her friend could she the downtrodden look in her eyes.

"Actually Robin, what I should've said is that he's our loud, meat-loving baka," the navigator stated and put a hand on her friend's shoulders. The dark-haired beauty looked at her in shock, but Nami just smiled at her.

"Nami…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that both of us have gone through a lot of pain in our lives, and I'm not about to deny someone I love like a sister the happiness that she more than deserves."

"But…you just indirectly admitted that you love him; I can't interfere with that."

"You won't have to. As I said before Robin, he's not just my captain – but ours. We both want to be with him so that's exactly what we do. We both love him. I would be jealous if another girl tried to take Luffy away from me but not you. I know that you'd rather see him be happy with me than to hurt my feelings, and that's why I can share him with you. Luffy's healed both of our hearts in his own weird way, and it's time that we both gave them to him in return. Plus, Luffy's the only guy I know who'd have enough energy to handle both of us at once."

Nami clasped her friend's hands in hers and looked right in her eyes while a wide grin split her face.

"You know, Sanji's gonna be really pissed tomorrow and not because he has a hangover."

"Why do you say that?" Robin asked.

"Because he's gonna find out that the two of us rode Luffy all night long," she said with a laugh.

"We what?" Robin gasped at her friend's boldness; they didn't even know if their captain would return their feelings.

"Come on, let's go find our captain and fuck his brains out!"

Robin just laughed as Nami pulled her towards the crew quarters.

"Nami, you are a bad girl, you know that!" she said with a snicker. The navigator looked at her friend with an evil smile.

"Not yet, Robin, but I'm playing on being one tonight."

"I think I'll join you," she answered, and the two women went to find their beloved baka and give him one helluva surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nami silently thanked Frankie for building the captain's quarters on the opposite side of the ship the crew quarters were on. She never really noticed, but Luffy's room was closer to her and Robin's room than the guys. It didn't really bother her too much because she knew that Luffy would never violate their privacy on purpose.

Reaching his door, the two women could hear light snoring coming from inside, and Nami quietly opened the door. Luffy was sprawled out across his bed; it looked like he'd passed out.

"Think he drank too much?" Robin said softly.

"Nah, he always sleeps like that," Nami answered.

"Oh, and just how do you know how he sleeps? Have you spied on him before?" the older woman asked with a sly grin.

"Well…I…that's not important," the navigator muttered.

Luffy was still in his regular clothes but had kicked off his sandals. Nami closed the door and locked it so they wouldn't have any visitors.

"So Robin, how should we wake him up?"

The dark-haired beauty whispered something in her friend's ear, and Nami tried hard not to giggle. Nodding her head, the navigator undid her short skirt and let it drop to the floor. She untied the knot between her breasts and slipped off her shirt exposing her round, firm mounds. She was left wearing only a pair of skimpy white panties.

"You don't wear a bra?" Robin questioned.

"Never needed one," Nami answered cheekily. The dark-haired beauty grinned and followed her friend's actions.

Robin unzipped her dress and slithered out of it until it fell to the floor. Nami's eyes widened as impressive cleavage was revealed barely contained in a sexy black bra; a matching black thong completed the alluring woman's lingerie. A quick snap of Robin's fingers released her luscious breasts, and they barely moved.

"I see you don't need one either," the navigator whispered.

"True, but if I didn't wear one, all the boys would be drooling when I walk by," her friend replied with a wink.

Their clothes on the floor, the two women climbed onto the bed and stalked their way up Luffy's body. Robin used her powers to quickly and quietly slide his clothes off except for his shorts; that she wanted to take care of herself. Nami snuggled into Luffy's left side and blew softly in his ear.

"Luffy, wake up, Robin and I have a surprise for you."

The strawhat captain yawned and slowly opened his eyes. He was in for the shock of his life as he saw two gorgeous, nearly naked women on top of him. Robin slithered up his right side while Nami pressed her body into his left side.

"What…what's going on? Am I having that weird dream again?"

"Oh, how about that, Nami, he dreams about the two of us like this," Robin said with a wide grin.

"Why Luffy, you're such a naughty boy," she teased and ran her fingers down his chest. She could feel his body twitch from her actions.

"Tell us, captain, just how often have you dreamed about Robin and I being naked in your bed? Be honest, and we'll reward you."

Luffy's eyes darted back and forth between the two women; he had no idea what to do. He had next to no experience with the opposite sex, but he knew a beautiful woman when he saw one. Here were the two hottest women he'd ever laid eyes on practically lying on top of him. He felt four large, firm mounds of flesh pressed against his chest, and he gulped inaudibly.

"Um…Nami…Robin…um…is something wrong? I…this is…I don't know what to say here. I really don't know what to do right now."

The two women giggled at his naiveté, but they both loved him for it.

"Just answer the question, Luffy," Nami prodded.

"Yes, how often do you dream about us?" Robin added.

"Well…it used to be almost every night of the week," Luffy answered, and the two girls' eyes widened in shock, but then they saw him look away.

"But…I realized that it wasn't right for me to think about you two that way. You're my nakama – not those loose women that Sanji picks up on every island we visit. You two are special to me, and I told myself I shouldn't have those dreams anymore. I had a lot of sleepless nights after that because I was afraid of what I would dream about, but eventually, they stopped. But now, I'm having one again aren't I? I shouldn't be thinking about you two as sex partners; you'd never forgive me if you found out!" he finished, and he closed his eyes in shame.

"Luffy…" a soft voice sighed, and he felt a pair of lips touch his. They kissed him softly, and he opened his dark eyes to be met by Nami's red ones.

"Now listen carefully, captain, this is not a dream; Robin and I are actually here in your bed – right now."

Robin turned his head towards her and kissed him softly as well.

"We're here Luffy because we want to be with you – both of us. I'm glad that you are honorable enough to think yourself a bad man for dreaming about us, but please don't feel sorry about it. I'm flattered actually, and I'm sure Nami is as well. We've come to realize how much you mean to us, and we want to show you right now."

Robin crushed her lips against her captain's, and Luffy let out a little sigh much to both women's pleasure. Nami looked down to see a very sizable lump growing in his shorts.

"We've come to an agreement, Luffy," Robin continued and nibbled on his jaw.

"What…what agreement?" the young man gasped.

The two women looked at each other and sat up slightly. Luffy beheld two goddesses in all their glory. Robin was all voluptuous curves and creamy skin, and Nami was lean and athletic with perfect womanly attributes. His eyes instinctively were drawn to their breasts, and he gulped. Both had beautiful sets of twins with Robin's being slightly larger. Nami's firm mounds were capped off by two hard, pink nipples while Robin's were a light brown but just as hard. Each taking one of his hands, the girls placed it on top of their hearts and gazed down at him with warm eyes.

"We both love you, Luffy. We want to make you happy just as you've made us happy. We want to be at your side always, and we want to make all your dreams you've had of us into reality. Both of us know how deeply we feel about you, and we don't want to hurt one another. So, as a compromise, we decided that you can have us both – if you desire. We are asking you, Monkey D. Luffy, do you want us? Will you continue to make us happy and let us make you happy in return?"

"Nami…Robin…I…I feel like a man who's just been given the keys to paradise or something."

Robin looked at Nami, and the two of them smiled evilly. Both of them pressed their bodies against Luffy's, and their hands slid down to caress the bulge in his shorts.

"Luffy…" Nami purred seductively.

"…we are going to show you paradise all night long," and she kissed him passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: I'm sure some of you would kill to be Luffy at this moment. I haven't seen all of One Piece yet so I apologize if the characters were a little different. Still, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. You asked for it!

Warning: Major lemon ahead so don't read it if you are underage!!!

I Mean It!!!

Robin felt the warm hardness growing under her and Nami's ministrations. She gave his shaft a firm squeeze causing Luffy to groan, and her eyes widened slightly at the size of the appendage in her hand.

"My…my…my…captain…what have you been hiding from us?" she purred seductively.

"Shall we, Robin?" Nami prodded with a sly grin.

With a nod, the two women stripped Luffy of his shorts, and they were in for quite a surprise when his shaft snapped to attention.

"Wow!" Nami gawked as she stared at the long, thick organ between his legs.

Robin licked her lips as she felt her body heat up with desire, and she felt her juices begin to flow. Just looking at Luffy's cock was making her horny, and she needed some serious relief.

Wrapping her hand around him, her fingers just barely touched each other; she couldn't wait to have him inside her.

"Hmm…Luffy…I'm glad fate was so generous to you in this regard," she said with a seductive smile.

"Well…I don't usually have two beautiful women groping me so I've never felt like this before," he replied.

"We're going to do a lot more than grope you, Luffy," Nami added as wrapped her hand around him well.

The two beauties moved in unison up and down their captain's 'mast' earning them another groan from Luffy.

"Robin…you go first," Nami said with a smile, and her friend looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure? But I thought you wanted to-"

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't said anything. Don't worry, I'm sure Luffy will have more than enough energy for me."

Nami let go of the thick shaft and moved up to give her captain a passionate kiss. Robin hopped off the bed to quickly strip of her panties before she eagerly straddled his waist.

Luffy still wasn't completely sure this wasn't a dream, but he couldn't deny the incredible sensations he was feeling. He eagerly stroked his tongue inside Nami's mouth as she battled with him for dominance. She backed off after a minute or so, and he moaned in disappointment.

"Just wait…you're about to get something really special."

Tilting his head down, the strawhat captain's eyes widened as he saw a raven-haired goddess poised on the tip of his cock. Robin gave him a warm smile and dropped her weight down.

"Luffy!" she gasped as she sank halfway down his shaft. He felt enormous inside her.

"Robin!" he growled and clenched his fists to not explode with pleasure.

"So…big…and…deep…" the archaeologist moaned as she lifted her hips then dropped down again taking every inch inside her.

Robin winced at the slight pain in her lower regions. It had been a long time since she had done this, and Luffy was definitely the most well endowed lover she had ever had.

"You okay?" Nami asked as she saw the grimace on her friend's face.

Luffy's control immediately returned as he feared that he had hurt one of his precious ladies.

"I'm fine. Our captain's a lot to handle," she said with a smile and wink at Luffy.

"Robin…I've…I've never felt anything like this before. It's…so hot…inside you…and so tight!" he growled, and she squeezed her internal muscles around him playfully.

His words gave Nami a sudden revelation.

"Luffy…you've never done this before – have you?" she asked with slight shock in her voice.

"No. I had no idea something that felt this good existed."

"Thank you for the compliment, captain, but we're just getting started," Robin said with a smile and began rocking her hips against him.

She picked up his left hand and placed it on her breast. Luffy gave it a firm squeeze, and Robin moaned in pleasure. Nami picked up on her friend's movements and led Luffy's other hand to her chest as she bent down to capture his mouth again.

Robin bounced up and down on her lover's cock a lot easier than she thought she would, but she quickly realized it was because his rubber body was providing an excellent cushion and spring platform for her to use in riding him. He hit every sensitive spot inside her and went deeper than anyone else she had ever been with. She never wanted this feeling to stop; it was just too damn good.

Her movements quickly picked up their pace, and she nearly pounded Luffy into the bed with her hips. She could hear him groaning in pleasure as Nami had a battle of tongue-war with him.

Nami reluctantly broke her kiss with Luffy, but he did not stop caressing her breasts. Even though he only had one hand to use, he'd extended his fingers out to pinch and tease both of her nipples. He was doing the same thing to Robin, and it made both women moan with pleasure.

Nami saw the ecstacy on Robin's face as Luffy pounded up inside her, and she couldn't wait till it was her turn. She saw the busty woman's hips pick up their pace and knew that she was nearing her climax. The navigator sat back up off of Luffy and stopped his pleasuring of her breasts.

"Nami?" he asked curiously.

"Go to her, Luffy. Take her in your arms and make her yours," she said with a smile.

With a wide smile and a nod of his head, the strawhat captain sat up and wrapped his arms around Robin's sexy body. She barely had time to notice before his lips sealed over hers.

"Robin…" he growled into her mouth as he cupped her sexy ass.

"Luffy…yes…take me…" she cried out as he began driving himself furiously inside her.

Robin clung to him desperately as her mind was overloaded with pleasure. He just kept pushing deeper and deeper inside her, and he just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

'Wait a minute…he is!' she thought in shock.

"Surprise!" Luffy teased, and Robin's eyes widened as his cock lengthened even more and grew even thicker.

"Luffy…oh…fuck yes!" she gasped and wrapped long legs around his waist.

Nami watched the scene with wide eyes. She had never known Robin to swear before, but with the pounding Luffy was giving her, she knew anything was possible. Again and again, their bodies met in the primitive dance as old as time, and Robin had to bite her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure as she came again and again and again.

"Robin…I'm so close…" Luffy growled into her hair. Her head snapped up, and she looked right into his eyes.

"Give it to me, captain. Give it all to me…now!" and she savaged his mouth with hers.

Luffy slammed his hips against hers, and his cock met the entrance to her womb just before it erupted in long, thick streams of his virile cum.

"LUFFY!" Robin shouted as she threw her head back in rapture, and Nami worried she would wake up the entire ship.

The two lovers clung to each other for several minutes before Luffy managed to regain his cognitive abilities. Robin was still trembling in his arms, and he kissed her forehead. Her legs loosened around his waist, and Luffy turned them around before laying her gently on the bed. He reluctantly slid out of her tight sheath, and Robin moaned at the loss of him, but she was lost in the afterglow of her incredible orgasms.

Nami's eyes were filled with awe. Luffy had literally fucked her friend into unconsciousness, but she had enjoyed every moment of it judging by the dreamy smile on Robin's face. Her eyes moved down to the juncture between her thighs to see the remnants of their combined climaxes seeping out of Robin's entrance.

'Wow, there's so much inside her!'

"Nami," came a voice next to her, and she turned to see Luffy looking at her intently. He held out his hand to her, and she smiled at his silent gesture.

Directing him to edge of the bed, Nami stood up to slip off her own panties before letting herself be pulled into her captain's strong arms. She was surprised at his gentleness considering the savageness he had displayed a few minutes ago, but she also liked that he could be both ways as well. She felt his renewed erection pressing against her stomach, and she kissed him long and slow. A small pang of fear wormed its way into her thoughts, and she decided to tell him something she had never told anyone before – except Nojiko.

"Luffy…I…promise me something…" she trailed off.

"Sure Nami, you know I would do anything for you," he replied firmly.

She smiled warmly at his response. Yes, she knew that more than anyone; he truly would do anything for her. He would do anything to protect her, and if necessary, he would kill anyone who tried to hurt her or take her away from him.

"This is…well…it's…I haven't done this before either…so…please be gentle with me this time…alright?" she asked almost pleadingly.

Luffy saw the fear behind her eyes, and he toned down his desire for her, but that didn't stop him from pulling her closer to him.

"Nami…did someone…did someone…try to…" he didn't need to finish the statement as he saw the look in her eyes confirm his own thoughts. Someone had tried to take her against her will.

"Tell me, Nami, who tried to hurt you?" he asked gently, but it still held all the inclinations of an order.

"It was…it was…Arlong…" she trailed off and turned her head away as tears began to form in her eyes, and she started to explain.

She did not want to remember those days. That bastard had wanted to use her to create some human/merman hybrid. He believed that humans were lower beings, but she was intelligent and clever. Plus, she had a very appealing body – even at a young age. His men would have enjoyed her being their plaything after she finished her maps.

She remembered the nights he would come to her room and demand service from her like she was common whore. She managed to convince him not to force her into sex by saying that she would run away and never come back. It wouldn't matter if she couldn't help the rest of Gosa Village because they would think she was a traitorous slut who sold them out and would never speak to her again.

He had accepted her proposal but warned her the day she earned the money to save her village and finished drawing him maps that he would thoroughly enjoy breaking in her tight, little ass.

Nami was shivering by now, and Luffy clutched her against his chest. His eyes were hard and held a deadly fury in them. He almost wished that bastard was still alive so he could tear him apart piece by piece. No one hurt his nakama like that and got away with it. Right now though, the woman in his arms needed him.

"Nami…look at me, please."

She sniffled a couple times but managed to open her eyes. Luffy's expression held the purest love and devotion, and his eyes had warmth and tenderness radiating from deep inside him.

"No more tears, Nami, you don't have to be afraid anymore. You know I would never hurt you."

He cupped her face in his hands and delivered the sweetest kiss to her lips. Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks, but they were tears of happiness.

"Luffy…I love you, you wonderful baka," she laughed.

"I love you too, my beautiful queen."

"Your queen?" Nami gasped at his reference to her.

"Yes, my queen. No Pirate King is complete without two things. First, good friends who will always watch his back, and two, a queen that will always be by his side. My good fortune is that I have been blessed with two queens instead of just one."

A second pair of arms slid around Luffy's torso, and Robin pressed herself against his strong back.

"Thank you for the compliment, Luffy, but I think Nami is the one who is best suited to carry the title of the Pirate Queen."

"But Robin…" Luffy gasped as he turned he his head to face her, "…aren't we-"

She stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Yes, Luffy, I do love you and wish to be yours – just as Nami does. However, you must remember that I am the last of my family. I hope to one day bare children for you, but it would be better if it is was not publicly known that you were their father. The World Government would be ruthless in hunting them down to try and kill off my bloodline. Right now, you're probably the only man in the world who would accept me since most people think I'm some sort of demon."

"But Robin…you're just as precious to me as Nami is."

The raven-haired beauty smiled and kissed him gently; he was such a wonderful fool.

"I know I am, Luffy, and that's what is important to me. I don't care what the rest of the world thinks. As long as I'm a queen to you, I couldn't care less if the world hates me."

"Robin is right about this, Luffy; she and I talked about this before coming here tonight. The crew will eventually find out about us, which is fine, but no one else need know that you have two Pirate Queens. The only thing that matters to us is how you see us."

"Alright, if you two are fine with this, then I guess I am too," the strawhat captain conceded.

"Good…" Robin said with a smile that quickly turned into a wry grin, "…now, I believe it is time that you saw to Nami, captain. The poor girl is probably quivering in frustration right now."

"Robin!" the navigator gasped, and her friend winked at her. The brunette let go of Luffy and pushed him against the orange-haired young woman.

Luffy stroked his hands across her body before settling on her luscious breasts. Nami gasped as her desires quickly returned, and she began grinding her hips against his rejuvenated erection.

"Luffy…Luffy…now…make love to me…now…" she said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

His hands left their delectable treasures to slide down and cup her firm ass. He lifted her up until she was poised over his shaft. Nami reached down to guide him into position, and Luffy slowly brought her down.

"Oh Luffy…" she moaned as the thick head of shaft split open her virgin entrance.

Now, Nami had pleasured herself before in the past so her barrier was long gone, but she had never had anything so large inside her. Luffy instinctively kept his pace slow so she would have time to adjust to him, and he stopped totally when he was halfway inside her.

"You okay, Nami?" he asked while clenching jaw in concentration.

She could see the sweat forming on his brow, and she felt her love for him grow even more. Even now, he wanted to protect her from harm.

"I'm fine, Luffy, keep going."

Her captain continued his steady pace of lowering her onto his cock, but it was nearly driving him insane. He thought Robin was tight, but Nami's virgin sheath was downright suffocating his cock. He had a random thought of wishing he had two dicks so he could bury himself inside both of their holes at the same time; that would truly be paradise on earth.

Nami felt like she was going to split in two as the huge organ wormed its way inside her body, but at the same time, it felt like an unknown emptiness inside her had at last been filled. Just when she thought it would become truly painful for her, her hips pressed against Luffy's, and he let out a long breath of fresh air. She could feel him pressed up against something inside her and realized that it was the entrance to her womb; he had her completely filled up; the thought made her surprisingly hornier.

"Hmm…this feels wonderful; I'm full of Luffy meat," she teased, and her captain grinned widely while Robin giggled softly.

Getting a rather sneaky idea, Luffy slid his hands back up to cup her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze.

"And my hands are full of Nami melon," he teased right back.

"Luffy!" she gasped and smacked him on the chest but smiled all the same.

The navigator began rocking her hips, and Luffy moved his hands down to her hips to help guide her movements. They started out slowly, and Nami enjoyed the gentle pace as she got used to feeling his large tool slide in and out of her.

After a few minutes, Nami began to go faster, and Luffy matched her speed with the thrust of hips. Their foreheads were pressed together, and their eyes were locked on each others. Luffy saw the happiness in Nami's eyes, and he kissed her passionately.

The two lovers continued for some time, and Luffy never broke stride even as he felt Nami convulse around him several times as she orgasmed powerfully in his arms. He wanted to make sure she was completely satisfied.

Hearing an odd noise from behind him, the captain turned his head and saw something that made his eyes widen. Apparently, watching the two of them had made her horny because Robin was lying back with her legs spread open. One hand was cupping her right breast while the other was stroking her glistening slit.

'Hmm…Robin needs me as well, but how can I…' Luffy suddenly found the answer to his own question.

"Nami, can you support yourself for a while?" he asked softly.

The young woman barely heard his request through the haze of pleasure she was in but nodded her head. She got her legs under her and began bouncing up and down on top of him.

Luffy let go of her hips and laid back on the bed. Robin noticed his movements and saw him reach for her.

"Luffy…what are you doing?"

Before she could react, he had picked her up and settled her legs on either side of his head. His mouth was now directly beneath her seeping entrance, and the scent coming from her was enticing him more with each second.

"Let me take care of you, Robin," was his only response as he pulled her down to his waiting mouth.

Her eyes shot open as she felt the wet tip of his tongue stroke across her entrance. Opening her up, the curious organ slithered it way inside her, and Robin moaned with pleasure.

"Luffy…that's so good!" she gasped and squeezed her own breasts.

Nami smiled as she saw her friend go crazy from Luffy's ministrations. He seemed to have a natural talent for pleasing both of them and making them both cum like erupting volcanoes. She felt a little jealous that he hadn't eaten her first, but she got a nice surprise when she felt his organ suddenly lengthen and grow even wider.

"Luffy!" she gasped and came again.

The strawhat captain did not answer her since he did not want to stop pleasing Robin so he merely gave her a thumbs up, and Nami nearly laughed.

Robin couldn't believe how talented Luffy's tongue was as she came for the third time. He had never done this before tonight, but he was so damn good at this. He was expanding and contracting his tongue while wiggling it back and forth so it hit almost every nerve ending inside her which drove her absolutely crazy.

At one point, she thought she was going to collapse since her body could not support her weight anymore, but she saw Nami hold out her hands to her.

Seeing her plan, Robin clasped hands with her friend, and the two women balanced themselves on top of Luffy as he pleasured them until they couldn't take anymore.

Nami felt a definite tenseness in Luffy's body, and it wasn't because he was rubber. She realized that he was about to cum, and she knew exactly where she wanted it.

"Luffy…are you ready to cum? Then, go for it, captain. I want it all inside me; fill me up just like did Robin."

Not more than a second later, it felt like an explosion had taken place inside her as his hot seed fired off into her womb. It set off another orgasm for her, and her body shook violently from the pleasure.

She saw Robin cry out as Luffy's talented tongue brought her off one last time, and all three of them cried out together. Robin managed to fall off Luffy's face to the empty side of the bed just before Nami collapsed on his chest.

It was at least fifteen minutes before any of them moved. Luffy felt utterly exhausted, and Nami was a boneless heap on top of him. He saw that Robin was in no shape to be moved so he carefully lifted Nami off of him and slid out of her. He managed to adjust the two of them so they were on opposite sides of the bed before he squeezed between them.

Spotting a blanket that been kicked off the bed during their lovemaking, he quickly snatched it off the floor with his outstretched arm before tossing over the three of them. Nami and Robin snuggled against his warm body, and he wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"Hmm…Luffy…" Nami murmured and slowly opened her eyes.

"Luffy…" Robin answered and opened her eyes as well.

Both women found themselves in his arms and covered with the blanket he had put over them all. They looked at each other and smiled warmly.

"Alright there, Nami?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow. Her friend nodded emphatically.

"Never better," she laughed.

"We're lucky…aren't we?" the navigator asked with wide grin.

"Indeed, we are," the dark-haired beauty replied.

"I'm the one who's lucky," Luffy broke in.

"I really don't want to go back to our room," Nami groaned and nuzzled her face against Luffy's chest.

"I wouldn't let you two leave anyway – not after this," her captain stated and tightened his hold on the two of them.

"You heard the captain, Nami; we can't disobey his orders," Robin teased.

"Of course, that would be grounds for punishment," the navigator added.

"Maybe I'll punish you anyway," Luffy finished.

"Oh, our captain is so domineering and powerful! Whatever shall we do?" Nami said with a laugh, and Robin giggled.

"Hey!" the two women gasped at the same time. Luffy had stretched his arms out and given them both a firm pinch on the ass.

"Settle down, ladies, I just wanted to thank you two for tonight; I don't even know where to begin."

"We're the ones who should be thanking you, Luffy. You were wonderful," Robin said warmly and kissed his left cheek.

"Positively incredible," Name added and kissed his right cheek.

The two beauties settled down on each of his shoulders, and Luffy placed a kiss on each of their foreheads before he closed his eyes himself.

Author's Notes: Well, considering I've never done a threesome piece before, I figured this went pretty well. This is an early Christmas present for everyone who begged me to continue this, and I thank all my readers for that.


End file.
